guia de vanganza del amor
by anniee17
Summary: algunos sencillos pasos para vengarme de la unica persona que he amado, ahora me toca a mi


**GUIA DE VENGANZA DEL AMOR**

Bien dirán que el título es algo ridículo, pero en fin, hay un buen motivo por el cual titule así mi best seller, si aunque no lo crean…. Empezare por el principio ya que no me están entendiendo y no quiero revolverlas ese no es mi estilo…. Me presentare primero…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto edad 23 años, nacionalidad japonesa, aspecto físico castaña ojos verdes, mi familia tiene una empresa llamada Nadeshiko en honor a mi madre difunta, la compañía familiar la no. 1 en el continente asiático durante generaciones y generaciones manejada por mi abuelo Kaoru Amiyama, mi queridísimo único pariente ya que mi madre murió a darme luz y de mi padre el falleció antes de conocerme en una expedición ya que era arqueólogo hace mucho tiempo. Bien volviendo a mi historia estudie comercio internacional debido a los negocios de la familia y me gradué a los 19 años de la Universidad de Tokio con honores y fue cuando el abuelo me contrato en la empresa y ascendí a subdirectora de la empresa, ya que el de director mi abuelo no renunciaría por largo tiempo y espero que siga así por mucho tiempo. mi aspecto en si no es el de una diva pero no me puedo quejar, solo que mi estilo de moda está muy anticuado ya que mi abuelo hacia lo posible para inculcarme formalismo. Así que mi guardarropa consiste en trajes de diseñador, y zapatos cómodos para poder moverme con mayor facilidad en la compañía. Como pueden imaginarse nada llamativo para los deseos de nadie.

Bien volviendo a mi calamidad sucedió ese mismo verano, baje de mi limosina leyendo la nueva propuesta encomendada por la empresa Li… cuando de pronto choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien…..

—Discúlpeme Srta... ¿Se encuentra bien?— sus ojos ámbares y esa sonrisa me hipnotizaron, solo asentí. — ¿Esta segura, puedo acercarla a un hospital?... si usted lo desea— oh no los hospitales me vuelven susceptible… negué solo con mi cabeza y salí de pronto de esa escena, sin decir alguna palabra y entre tan deprisa al edificio que podrían confundirme con una atleta profesional en pista de 1500 mts. Llegue a mi oficina y pronto pedí a mi secretaria algo de café para borrar esos ojos y esa sonrisa que me cautivaron, no estaba para tener un amorío, y menos en la compañía… debía o debo poner el ejemplo, soy el pilar de esta empresa.

Me centré en la reunión que sería hoy con la compañía Li y pronto fui a la sala con los inversionistas, esperaba ver la presentación del Sr. Li que ayudaría a la compañía. Pronto entre di los buenos días a los inversionistas de la compañía de mi abuelo que consistía en Touya Kinomoto mi querido primo, junto con mi tía Angelique Kinomoto y su esposo Ken Amira, ellos trabajaban en la sede de Europa. Mi Tía Sonomi Daidouji con su esposo Charles Akino en la sede de América. Y en la sede de Oceanía se encontraba Yukito Tsukishiro, Elizabeth Tsukishiro y su hijo Yukito Tsukishiro al mando. Pronto los representantes de la compañía Li uno a uno empezaron a llegar y como era de esperar imponentes. El último me sorprendió…. El chico con el que tropecé hace unos cuantos minutos, quería que la tierra me tragase, tome pronto las gafas de mi miopía y esperaba que no me reconociese aunque sabía que lo haría… pero que boba soy…

Cabe decir que en toda la presentación no me concentre en ningún minuto y menos porque Li, Syaoran como fue presentado no me quitaba sus ojos ámbares de encima, estaba tomando mucha agua y cuando por fin terminaron las propuestas corrí hacia el baño, quería esconderme pero sabía que vendrían por mi así que solo me refresque y volví…

—Sakura, querida… ¿te sientes bien?—dijo mi tía Sonomi con preocupación, solo asentí y volví al asiento de la derecha de mi abuelo.

Todos en la mesa hablaban de la propuesta y creo que estaban votando yo mientras pensaba en esos ámbares hasta que mi hombro fue tocado.

— ¿Y qué piensas Sakura?— dijo de pronto mi abuelo, yo puse una cara de confusión y vi a mi primo un poco feliz de ser atrapada por no prestar atención, ya me la pagaras Touya Kinomoto.—Sakura… ¿ todos estamos a favor de la propuesta, solo faltas tú— dijo mi abuelo con impaciencia, solo asentí y la propuesta fue aceptada, ni idea de que se trataba… mi abuelo hizo pasar a los representantes de la compañía e hizo ver la buena nueva para ellos, pero no para mí ya que como subdirectora tenía que trabajar de la mano con Li, Syaoran…

Cuando todo acabo me encerré en mi oficina orando a Dios que si esto era una de sus bromas, pronto tome mi laptop y empecé a investigar a Li, Syaoran y todo relacionado con él, sus redes sociales, su información, cuentas bancarias, relaciones…. Todo era esencial…

Su información confidencial, o tan privada ya que las redes sociales hacían un gran repertorio de su información….. Nombre Li, Syaoran…. Bueno eso si lo se… siguiente estado civil: soltero…. Uh tranquila Sakura eso está mal, como un adonis como él puede estar soltero… aunque se vería ahí muy bien esposa o comprometido con…. Ni lo sueñes conciencia…. Datos personales: leer, deportes y una buena conversación…. Oh…. Empaquétenmelo… pronto una voz me saco de mi investigación…

—Srta. Kinomoto… perdón por atreverme a entrar así— oh… esa voz la conocía y casi tatuada en mi cerebro, cerré mi computador con rapidez.

—En que lo puedo ayudar Sr. Li— dije con naturalidad, espero que no haya notado nada.

—Solo quería decirle que gracias por aceptar mi proyecto a usted y a su familia y también ver si acaso le molesta mi presencia, podría mandar a mi hermano a que haga este proyecto, no quiero incomodarla— dijo de pronto con timidez.

—Discúlpeme Sr. Li mi actitud solo que no es el único proyecto que tengo en mente y perdone si cause algún efecto en usted— bravo Sakura, creerá que coqueteas con él.

—Oh, entonces discúlpeme por pensar mal, a mi Srta. Kinomoto— el sonrió— Entonces perdón por atreverme por entrar así, pero creo que su proyecto la tenía muy cautivada antes en su computador— me sonroje de la nada, sentía que iban a estallar, el sonrió y solo asentí.— Entonces me retiro ya que mañana empezaremos a trabajar juntos Srta. Kinomoto— cerró la puerta pero abrió otra en mí.

No concilie esa noche el sueño…. Esos ojos ámbares serian mi perdición hasta que el proyecto Li terminara, pero si terminaba tan pronto no lo vería, estaba en una encrucijada tan crónica. Como mi cerebro no cooperaba decidí avanzar con el proyecto así terminarlo lo más pronto posible para no ver nuca a Li ya que eso sería un evento catastrófico en mi vida así como en mi carrera, el amor no existía en mí ni existirá.

Como no dormí decidí ir temprano a la empresa 4 am para ser precisos, ni siquiera el personal de limpieza a esa hora llega, el guardia me vio con ojos de asombro ya que tengo problemas con el despertador, pero vio mi desesperación y me dio el paso. Empecé pronto en mi oficina a avanzar el proyecto y hacer anotaciones, tenía que olvidarme de Li con rapidez, bostezaba una que otra vez pero eso no me paraba, tomaba café así como un chocolate para levantarme, eran las 7 cuando el personal de limpieza me vio y empezó a trabajar al igual con rapidez en mi presencia, eran las 9 am cuando decidí tomar un descanso…. Pero el sueño vino a mí por fin y estaba invadidos por Li, empecé a hablarle en sueños hasta que un toque en mi hombro me sobresalto y esos ojos ámbares de nuevo…

—Sigo soñando— dije de pronto, el solo sonrió.

—No, Srta. Kinomoto perdón por interrumpirla de nuevo pero…. ¿acaso paso aquí la noche?— dijo el, pronto me levante y guarde la compostura desde mi asiento.

—Cheque el proyecto debemos revisar nos cuantos detalles— dije aun bostezando, tenía tanto sueño.

—Eso lo haremos después, mientras pediremos el desayuno ya que no está en condiciones de trabajar y no aceptare una negativa ya lo he ordenado— quise objetar pero mi secretaria Kaede sonreía…. Pronto puso el desayuno y comí junto a ese adonis.

Fue un desayuno un poco callado ya que no cedían mis labios a sus preguntas y creo que él lo notaba así que preguntaba con profundidad, pronto volvimos al trabajo y avanzamos con rapidez los dos, al paso que llevamos podríamos terminarlo en 3 días, eso me sacaba una sonrisa de mi corazón, pero obviamente Li no aguantaba el ritmo con el cual trabajaba yo que decidí posponerlo a mañana… el prometió traer mi desayuno… y me nombro Sakura ya que seguiríamos en el proyecto.

Llegue a casa y obviamente esa vez si dormí como bebe, después de estar sin pegar un ojo, pero mis sueños cada vez eran más frecuentes cierta personita. Así con el paso de los días Syaoran como ya nos tuteábamos me sorprendía con mi comida favorita, cenas improvisadas en la oficina y una que otra salida los fines de semana. Una relación de compañeros de equipo de trabajo digna…. A quien quiero engañar me estaba enamorando más y más de él y el no hacía nada más que corresponderme…. Dios mío, como podre decirle adiós.

Una noche en el restaurant del hotel de su familia que es de 7 estrellas, aunque no lo crean… esplendido estábamos cenando en la terraza principal y reservado para nosotros dos, al principio se me hizo extraño pero Syaoran insistía en que no quería a la prensa que siempre nos perseguía, y hablaba pestes de mi de mi peinado y de mi ropa que nunca me ponía un vestido, que si tenía horrendas piernas, algo de lo que nunca me he dado cuenta, pero a Syaoran le encantaba mis trajes de oficina. Llegue en un traje versace que consistía en pantalón y chaqueta negra y unos cómodos flats que hacían de mí caminar más fácil, debido a mí torpeza. Cenamos como todas las veces hasta que…

—Sakura, sé que estos meses que hemos trabajado han sido pocos, pero en verdad, necesito decirte algo… de lo cual arruinara nuestra amistad pero no me importa, ya no puedo ocultar este sentimiento más— dijo con tal seriedad, y mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez, saco de su bolsillo una caja roja y la abrió y vi el objeto más brillante y maravilloso que en la vida había visto…. Hasta ahora, y eso que he visitado cada una de las maravillas del mundo— Te amo con una intensidad…. Que me es difícil respirar… ¿quieres casarte Sakura Kinomoto… conmigo?— esas palabras sacaron de mi un llanto—Sakura… yo, lo siento pero no llores juro que me alejare de ti…. Pero no llores más— tome el anillo y lo puse con rapidez en mi dedo y asentí…. El me beso… fue mi primer beso y con el único hombre que amo y amare por toda la vida….

Cabe decir que nos casamos en 2 semanas, ya que Syaoran me dijo que no aguantaba un segundo sin mí, sin estar a mi lado, mi familia lo acepto con rapidez a excepción del abuelo, al que siempre me cuidaba y me advertía que esto era muy precipitado en lo que a mi concierne seguía el instinto de mi corazón y el hasta la fecha que conocí a Syaoran palpitaba solo por él. Nos casamos en una ceremonia muy íntima donde solo estaban presentes sus padres Hien y Leran Li, así como su hermano Ryu Li, así como el padrino Eriol Hiragizawa de las empresas de Inglaterra en el corporativo Li. De mi familia solo faltaba mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji quien ella estaba en un evento de moda en Paris, mandando sus bendiciones. Fue una ceremonia de lo más hermosa, dijimos nuestros votos y sellamos el trato con un beso discreto. Postergamos nuestra luna de miel, porque había mucho trabajo en la empresa que no debía abandonar así como nombrar a mi nuevo esposo como subdirector y yo como directora, ya que mi abuelo había decidido dejar la empresa debido a problemas de salud a lo cual accedimos todos.

Contratamos a Eriol como gerente administrativo ya que se reusaba ir a Inglaterra, ya que se había enamorado perdidamente de la ciudad cosa que desconfiaba aun. Estábamos Syaoran a 1 semana de casados, el consumo de nuestro matrimonio ya estaba hecho pero aún estaba sedienta por más, pero Syaoran decía que debíamos tomar las cosas con calma debido a que un heredero con rapidez no ayudarían a los negocios. Yo decidí controlar mis ansias y arreglar la mansión en donde vivíamos.

Era nuestro primer mes de matrimonio feliz y contenta y había organizado una cena romántica a la luz de las velas y de las estrellas en la terraza principal de la mansión, solo esperaría a Syaoran, pero como siempre mi secretaria era tan oportuna y me dijo que necesitaba unas firmas con urgencia decidí ir con rapidez y así me traería a Syaoran del trabajo ya que trabajaba con más intensidad.

Firme y de pronto estaba corriendo hasta la oficina de mi esposo ansiosa y vi que estaba entreabierta la puerta decidí entrar de sorpresa pero me encontré que estaba aun con Eriol…. No quería husmear pero esa conversación me intrigo…

—Te juro que ya no aguanto un minuto más estar con ella—el seguía tomando su whisky con desesperación note que estaba ebrio— No sé porque no puedo divorciarme ya de Kinomoto, es tan fea, y no solo eso mis padres ya sospechan que me case por interés, pero todos saben eso, es horrible, es una marimacho— tomo toda la bebida pero ahora de la botella.

Estaba en shock y no podía creerlo, mis lágrimas una a una empezaron a salir, volví a la mansión y arregle mi maleta me iría para siempre de ahí…. Y no solo eso, saque mi pasaporte y un boleto de destino indefinido… llego a casa ebrio y volvió al despacho, pero quería oírlo de sus labios y no tomar una decisión precipitada.

—Syaoran quisiera hablar contigo— dije con brusquedad.

—Sakura, no es un buen momento, hablaremos en la mañana, me pase de copas con Eriol, debido a un éxito en la empresa, ya te contare mañana— dijo queriendo salir, pero me interpuse—Sakura, en serio mañana lo hablaremos…. — dijo casi rogándome con esos ojos ámbares.

—Syaoran, veras es de suma importancia, veras…. Fui a tu despacho y me entere que te has casado conmigo por interés, sé que a veces alucino, pero podrías ser tan amable y ¿explicármelo?— dije con rapidez, él se asombró y solo suspiro.

—Bueno te has enterado… bien así que ya no fingiré amarte, si eso es todo estoy muy cansado— dijo con agresión.

—¿Entonces…. Es cierto?— dije aun confusa.

—Sakura.. Sakura… acaso creías que un galanaso como yo se casaría con un…. Adefesio como tú.. veamos, no eres bonita, tampoco buen cuerpo, esos ojos están lindos pero bajo esas bolsas horrendas, no tienes algún cuidado en tu piel ni tu aspecto, cualquiera diría… que eres… hombre— al borde del llanto en cada una de sus palabras, quise abofetearlo pero el… la paro..

—Cuidado, no quiero escenitas contigo y ya que lo sabes, actúa como si no hubiese pasado en público, y cuando estemos solos abstente de mirarme o hablarme… ¿estamos?... así me gusta, me retiro a dormir en mi habitación de huéspedes donde he dormido sin que te enterases.. Adiós— estaba aún en shock me derrumbe y caí al suelo en un mar de lágrimas… No podía soportar todo esto así que decidí irme….

Esa noche llovió como nunca, era la primera vez que salía en un clima así, llegue como pude al aeropuerto, pero me despedí de mi abuelo…

—Abuelo… si ya sé que hora es, pero he tomado la decisión con Syaoran de irme por un tiempo a la sede de Australia con Tsukishiro, … si yo sé pero es el vuelo más cercano que encontré y el jet esta en reparación… si me cuidare y descuida Syaoran quedara a cargo, si abuelo confió en el— sabía que aun dudaba de este matrimonio, pero no quería que sufriera aun el abuelo— descuida, estaré bien, te amo— colgué antes de que me dijera otra cosa y tome mi vuelo…. Una nueva vida sin él, tendría que vivir sin el a partir de esa noche…

Y es así como empezó mi nueva vida en Australia hace 3 años que abandone a Syaoran y no lo veo a él y a mi familia, cada maldito recuerdo está impregnado en mi si vuelvo, así que para no atormentándome estoy en la sede en Oceanía, que la llevo de maravilla, mi buena y amable prima ha venido a visitarme con mucha frecuencia y solo ella y Yukito saben de lo ocurrido… quienes me han apoyado desde mi llegada…. Pero no contaba a que lo vería en menos de 1 día, ya que como directora necesitaba algunas firmas que me he rehusado a firmar debido a la procedencia del subdirector y desconfianza, así que se ha hecho una junta de emergencia para salvar el futuro de la empresa.

Heme aquí en el aeropuerto de Japón, la última vez que estuve aquí muchos recuerdos, tenía frio, y estaba desesperada con ese traje, ahora ya soy una nueva persona con mi corte de cabello estilo Victoria Beckham… corto hasta los hombros, con luces que resaltaban el bello castaño natural, vestía colecciones de diseñadores antes de salir al mercado así como esos tacones infernales que Tomoyo me aseguro que son los mejores. Transbordamos la limosina y pronto estábamos en el edificio Li, opte por sentarme cerca de Yukito así sería más fácil asimilarlo y mi familia me saludo con una mirada de sorpresa…. Solo faltaba mi martirio…. Cuando entro junto con una rubia despampanante al parecer su asistente o su secretaria empezó la junta, donde se vieron los puntos de cada sede, la mía como era l amas pequeña era hasta el final, Li no apartaba la vista de mí y estaba furioso, Yukito vio como me estaba tensando, así que decidió apoyándome dándome la mano.

Sonreí en cada toque como si fuese un brujo, sabia cada cosa que me incomodaba y el me ayudaba, todos seguían hablando y Li echaba chispas en cada momento, me pregunto porque. Al terminar de hablar Yukito mi abuelo continúo.

—Bien en vista de que todo ya ha sido tratado, será mejor firmar los acuerdos y seguiremos con esto mañana, quedan aún pendientes al parecer de la sede de Asia, o no Syaoran— dijo de pronto el abuelo con intriga.

—Quedan pendientes. Sr. Amiyama, pero creo que sería mejor tratarlos solo con las personas que les concierne— dijo con furia. Eso fue raro porque la única fuera de esto era esa sexy asistente de lado.

—Syaoran, si no quieres que tu asistente este presente, por nosotros no hay ningún problema— dijo mi abuelo sin importancia.

—Ha decir verdad necesito de la Srta. Ren, ella lleva mis asuntos al margen— si claro y otras cosas— yo hablaba por la Srta. Que se encuentra de mano con el Sr. Tsukishiro y no han prestado atención por medio de su romance— dijo con furia.

De pronto volteé en dirección a las dos únicas personas que estábamos junto a Yukito y éramos su madre y yo…

—Syaoran, sabes que Elizabeth es la madre de Tsukishiro y es inversionista— dijo el abuelo.

—No, hablo de la Srta. De corte pequeño— dios hablaba de mí.

Mi abuelo y casi toda la junta empezó a reírse de él, o de algún chiste, yo por lo pronto estaba en shock, acaso me hacía pasar estos dramas a mi… que paso con... no quiero escenitas en público Sakura.

—Hay Syaoran…. Que buen chiste nos has dado, pero déjate de juegos— dijo mi abuelo quitándose las lágrimas de risa que aun portaba.

—No sé por qué todos se ríen— dentro de mi sonreí, cabe decir que había cambiado mucho así que se lo hice saber.

—Syaoran, amor sé que mi corte te llama un poco la atención, pero no es para jugar de esa forma estamos en el trabajo, soy tu esposa Sakura…. — sonreí en mis adentros—Abuelo, ya conoces a mi esposo, es tan simpático– volví a tomar asiento.

—Gracias por este momento Syaoran, bien Sakura te quiero en mi oficina mañana a las 9 am para revisar algunas cosas y tómense el día, ha sido una larga reunión— se levantaron todos y Yukito sonreía al igual que yo, mi plan para vengarme de Syaoran apenas comenzaba, porque esas películas y esas novelas junto a los libros todas las noches con mi helado favorito haríamos que viniera de rodillas a rogar por mi amor, del cual ya no existía.

Me pare y le dije adiós con una sonrisa y me fui de la mano de Yukito, salimos a comer a un restaurant de lo más visitado, para salir en primera plana, les estaba pagando muy bien a esos paparazis, claro me abstuve de contestar alguna pregunta, que eso no tenía necesidad, con ver de quien iba muy feliz.

Regrese pronto a la oficina y seguía Kaede ahí como asistente de Syaoran y claro invadiendo mi oficina, pero que se creía…. Entre con brusquedad y vi como aquella zorra antes vista en la reunión estaba sobre Syaoran con la camisa abierta y todo lleno de lipstick…. Dios repugnante… me asquee y ella entendió y se retiró dándome una reverencia…

Cuando por fin estábamos solos, trato de arreglarse el traje y la corbata, así como su cara.

—Te falto ahí— dije señalando su mentón.

—Hasta que se aparece mi queridísima esposa— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ha decir verdad, querido, no tenía motivo por el cual regresar, hasta ahora— dije con intriga.

—Eso lo he notado, te ha ido de maravilla, ya lo note, alguna otra cosa, estoy en algo importante— claro acostarte con medio personal. Lo tenía muy bien vigilado ya que Kaede mi mano derecha me mantenía informada.

—Ya lo note— dije acercándome a mi escritorio voltee su silla y lo mire de cerca–Pero estas en mi oficina y mi silla, vuelve a tu oficia de subdirector donde te corresponde— le dije con brusquedad. Vi cómo se sonrojaba al principio para cambiar esos ojos ámbares por una flama de rojo intenso.

—Me iré por ahora, pero queridísima no podrás quitarme nada— dijo casi a la salida. Me senté y— a decir verdad, te tengo una noticia, está claro que no me puedo divorciar de ti, porque fuiste todo un genio al manipular ese contrato, pero como todo buen contrato tiene una debilidad y la he encontrado y… cuando suceda te iras de aquí sin dinero, sin puesto y sin mi… así que medita bien tus movimientos que esta vez me toca a mí jugar contigo… querido— dije con una sonrisa y el solo azoto la puerta.

Kaede entro tan pronto salió Li, y la puse al tanto de mis movimientos y de lo que haríamos ahora, claro esta compañía solo se movía con mi aprobación así que así será…. Mande hablar a unos abogados y pronto me apodere de todo lo que me corresponde, le quite varias cosas a Li, lo que no sabía es que hasta que el abuelo o yo fallezcamos y toda la junta también lo haga no tiene nada….. Algo de lo que agradezco al abuelo esa cláusula, aun por muy estúpida me libro de eso.

Cuando por fin las cosas volvieron a su dueño, decidí retirarme a mi casa, si…. Porque es mía, desde antes de nacer mi madre la había destinado a mí, entre y como era de esperarse un callejón era decente con lo que tenía enfrente, botellas de licor en todos lados, sabía muy bien que Li la había descuidado, hable a unos cuantos contactos y pronto la casa estaría limpia, fui a la habitación de huéspedes del ala norte, ya que la habitación principal no la tocaría en ese tiempo… ni hoy ni nunca… me di una ducha y pronto tome mi vestido más sensual… por que la guía para vengarse del amor empieza ahora…

PRIMER PASO ….. CELOS.

Consistía en un vestido negro con la espalda descubierta y por si no fuera poco abierta de la pierna izquierda… muy provocativo así que eso lo pondrá loco. Escuche la puerta y como gritaba a todo el personal, decidí hacer mi entrada, como toda una profesional…

—Querido, sé que te encanta vivir como perro, pero yo no— dije con rapidez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo con sorpresa y mirando lo que traía puesto—¿y vestida así?

—Querido, por si no lo has olvidado soy tu esposa, y vivo aquí, que tonto te has vuelto, disculpen a mi esposo, otra vez se ha excedido de copas— dije al personal, cuando este se retiró y pase de largo a el— y saldré con Tsukishiro, no me esperes— Salí de pronto y fui a mi cena con Yukito.

Creo que esto le enseñara que Sakura Kinomoto también puede jugar.

**Continuara…**

Bien no tengo excusa menos porque no he terminado ninguna de mis historias, motivo y razón y circunstancia 1 fue la inspiración 2 la universidad que al fin la termine 3 mi computadora me borro todo que no fue nada bonito por mis finales 4 olvide mis historias y mañana las leere todas para saber en que me quede…..

Espero me perdonen y ya estoy de vuelta si aunque yo ni lo crea, adoro sus reviews y sus follows también espero esto compense lo que hice y nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima byebye


End file.
